Virus Illness
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari came down with a virus that makes her ill. Joe says that she won't make it. Is it the end of Kari or will there be someone to save her from the beyond.


"Musuko come and get breakfast." Davis said. Davis's 4 year old son came down for breakfast.

"You like you're breakfast Koji?" Kari said to her 3 year old son. Davis and Kari are married and have two great kids.

"Yeah." Koji said.

"Hey Mom do you know what's going on at school?" Musuko said since Kari as a kindergarten teacher, but Musuko is only a year away from having her.

"Musuko I'm not telling you." Kari said. Then began to feel a little light headed.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"I don't really know I've been feeling light headed lately." Kari said.

"Musuko go get ready for school." Davis said. "Koji remember you wanted to come and see where I work." They got up and left.

"Davis do you think you can take Musuko too school?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I just don't feel so well." Kari said and coughed a little.

"It seems like you're coming down with a cold. Maybe you should stay home." Davis said.

"I'll stay with her." Gatomon said. What they didn't know was Musuko was watching.

"Musuko are you okay?" His partner Demiveemon said.

"Mom doesn't look so well." Musuko said.

"People get sick all the time. I'm sure it's nothing." Demiveemon said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Musuko said and left with Davis for school.

…..

Later

It got later and Musuko was coming home from school.

"Hey Mom I'm home." Musuko said. "Mom?" He went in the kitchen and saw she was on her knees and coughing with Gatomon by her side. "Mom what's wrong!?" He helped her up into her bed and woke up, but was still weak.

"Musuko I thought you were going to play with Benson's after you got home." Kari said.

"Not today Mom." Musuko said.

"How come?" Kari said.

"I'm sorry it's just with Dad and Koji not home yet and you weren't feeling so well I didn't want to leave you home by yourself." Musuko said.

"You're real sweet Musuko, but you don't need to worry I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a cold." Kari said. It was then Davis came in the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'll be fine." Kari said.

"Musuko why don't we let Mommy get some rest." Davis said and Musuko didn't even said a word and just left. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think I just need some rest." Kari said.

"Alright I'll check on you later." Davis said and pecked her on the forehead.

…

The Next Day

Kari came down in a robe and saw Musuko was playing with his toys.

"Mom you're up. Are you feeling better?" Musuko said.

"I think so." Kari said.

"Good Koji just had a hard time falling asleep last night." Davis said.

"I wanted to see Mommy." Koji said.

"Well Mommy's okay now." Kari said, but then fainted until Davis caught her.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"What happened?" Veemon said.

"She fainted." Gatomon said.

"She's burning up." Davis said as he felt her temperature.

"What do we do?" Musuko said.

"Come on we need to get her to the hospital." Davis said.

…

The Hospital

Kari woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. Davis called all the other digidestine and they were all there.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Davis called us and said you fainted." Tai said.

"Are you okay?" Yolei said.

"I'm not sure anymore." Kari said.

"Well Joe is going to be back with the results." Davis said.

"Indeed I do." Joe said as he came in.

"Well Joe is she okay?" Sora said.

"I'm afraid not." Joe said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"Kari came down with a virus that's from the digital world." Joe said.

"How did Kari get a virus?" Matt said.

"Who knows, there's no telling how or when she got it, but it's bad." Joe said.

"How bad are we talking about?" Mimi said.

"This virus is deadly to humans." Joe said. "It's only a matter of time until Kari is gone." He said with his head held low and the others were upset.

"How long does she have?" Izzy said.

"About 12 hours so around midnight. I'm afraid that's not enough time to study the virus and find a cure. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Joe said and they knew this was the end.

"Davis please take Koji and Musuko home. I don't want this to be the first thing they see when they wake up." Kari said.

"Alright." Davis said giving her one last request.

…

The Motomiyas

It got darker and Davis took Musuko and Koji home. He went for the couch with Koji in his arms.

"Daddy." Musuko said.

"Come here." Davis said as Musuko went on him. All of them were sad that they were going to lose Kari so they just laid there and fell asleep.

…..

The Hospital

Kari was laying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask. It was then she blew out her last breath and the line of the heart meter went flat. A nurse spotted it.

"Dr. Kido it's Mrs. Motomiya." The nurse said as she went to get Joe. When she was gone there was a bright light and something grabbed Kari's hand.

"Kari you will now awaken." Someone said and brought Kari back to life. When she opened her eyes she saw,

Wizardmon

…

The Motomiyas

Davis woke up and when he noticed that it was morning he knew that Kari was gone. Then the phone went off.

"Hello." Davis said with depression. "What!" Davis said like something astonished him.

…

The Hospital

Davis and the kids ran into the hospital and to the room where Kari was and when they were in she saw that Kari was up and alive.

"Hi there." Kari said.

"Kari!" Davis said and hugged her.

"Mommy!" Koji said and hugged her.

"Hey." Gatomon said.

"Don't forget us." Veemon said and she hugged them. She then noticed Musuko.

"Musuko." Kari said. Musuko began to cry for the first time since he was a baby.

"Mommy!" Musuko said and ran into her arms.

"It's okay sweetie." Kari said. When they went out the other digidestine were there.

"Kari!" Tai said and hugged his sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kari said.

"Joe told us you were alive." Cody said.

"But how?" Ken said.

"Joe said they wouldn't find a cure in time." Izzy said.

"It wasn't Joe. It was Wizardmon." Kari said and that astonished all of them.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said.

"You mean the same Wizardmon that sacrificed himself to protect you and Gatomon from Myotismon?" T.K. said.

"It was him I just know it. That's twice he saved me." Kari said.

"Well that doesn't matter since you're still around." Davis said and they came in for a group hug.

AN: For those who want my one shots longer or something I'm doing my best, but I just plan it as I go ahead and if it isn't meeting to the way you like it I apologize.


End file.
